Zhan Long’s First Battle
The Zhan Long's First Battle was a battle waged between Wrath of the Heroes guild against Zhan Long Guild, on the Green Qilin Valley. History Background With the entablishment of Zhan Long, Wrath of the Heroes begun to provoke the newly formed Guild. Yue Qing Qian and her sister, led a group of 50 members against a group from the enemy guild, annihilating all members from the enemy group. Tyrant of the Western Chu decided to punish Zhan Long, gathering over 1000 player and leading them to Green Qilin Valley. Meanwhile, Li Xiao Yao gathered all the guild online members and left the lead to Matcha. She made a defensive formation in 4 lines: the first line had Knights and Monks, the second line had Archers and Mages, the third line had Musketeers while the fourth line had Healers. Old K, Li Mu and Wang Jian led all Swordmans and Berserkers to the south, ready to attack the flank of the enemy army taking advantage of Old K explosive power and an average superiority in terms of gear and level. The battle The battle started with Wrath Of the Heroes charge against the defensive line formed by Zhan Long guild, rushing down from the hill. Zhan Long frontline holds position, while at the back, Fox led a group of Musketeers that were standing in a tight group killing with a barrage of attacks the enemy close combat players. The fierce battle continued with losses from both fronts, With Thousand Suns Over Snowy Lands killing Zhan Long players one after another. Li Xiao Yao, Matcha and Yue Qing Qian cooperated to kill the mage, penetrating the enemy army. With Thousand Suns Over Snowy Lands death, The group returnsed to the Zhan Long army, waiting for Li Mu group attack. With Thousand Suns Over Snowy Lands death, Liu Ying army took a huge blow. To avenge their first mage, Ageless beaty ordered the Long ranged players to bombard Zhan Long army, killing several Knights and Monks from the frontline. The battle seemed to be in Liu Ying favor, but little Piggy noticed the absence of Valiant Bravery and Old K in the Zhan Long army. Finally, a dense group of elite heavy armor players came rushing at us from the hillside, with General Li Mu and General Wang Jian leading in the front. Immediately Liu Ying ordered to two one-hundred man squads to leap forward and meet Li Mu group, but Old K forced their formation and killed many players. Little Piggy, knowing Old K powers, gave the order to all Mages to kill the berserk. Surrounded by flames, Old K died dropping his axe, grabbed by Li Mu. The death of Old K didn't stop Zhan Long advance. 300 Liu Ying's players left the frontline to engage Li Mu troups. This move lessened the pressure on Li Xiao Yao's side, giving him the chance to start a counterattack. Cang Lei, on the other side, used hi superior strenght to blow away the enemies in front of him. Attacked from the both sides, the Wrath of the Heroes army was destroyed, leaving 100+ players alive. With the Zhan Long army killing all the enemy players, Li Xiao Yao and his core group charged against Liu Ying killing him and Ageless Beaty, in this way they ended the battle. Aftermath feud between Long and of the Heroes ending After the battle, Liu Ying asked for an offline meeting where they settled their score, anding their feud who lasted from Destiny launch. With the deafeat its guild and Tang Xue left, Liu Ying needed time to rebuild and strengthened his guild. Zhan Long reputation exploded, giving to Li Xiao Yao the possibility to make alliance with others guild. Tang Xue join Yue Qing Qian brought Thousand Suns Over Snowy Lands in Zhan Long taking advantage of her bad ralationship with Liu Ying. With Tang Xue join, Zhan Long acquired the third strongest mage in Ba Huang City, making her the strongest mage in the guild.